


"My bad!"

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 Escorpion/Dzec, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Character of Color, Fluff, God I hope that means quality parental bonding and not incest, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Eve raked a hand through her hair as she blew out an uneven breath. "Jesus, Johnny. You scared me!""I scared you? You just tried to kill me Negan style!" Coco pointed a shaky finger at the woman.





	"My bad!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my first SOA/Mayans fic~. I wrote my first SOA/Mayans fic~. I wrote my first SOA/Mayans fic~. I wrote my first SOA/Mayans fic~. I wrote my first SOA/Mayans fic~. I wrote my first SOA/Mayans fic~. I wrote my first SOA/Mayans fic~.
> 
> Okay, so if you're coming to this fic straight from AO3, my muse for Eve is Kylie Bunbury bc when a certain scene happens, I just imagined her in my head and was like "Yeah, yeah, it's Kyles."

Coco just barely missed getting his head throttled five ways to Sunday when he managed to duck away from a vicious swing of a baseball bat. He scrambled away, bumping into the dining table and making the plums on it roll to the floor.

"Eve!" he hissed.

The next strike targeted at his head never came, the tip of the bat poised right above his head. He heard his unsuccessful attacker retreat, and then the lights above them turned on. No longer bathed in darkness, Coco could see the young woman brandishing a bat next to the light switch across the room. She was clad in sweats rolled at the waist and a white tank. Even with his heart pounding, Coco couldn't resist looking at her exposed strip of skin between the gap of her clothes. He felt like sinking to his knees and kissing the warm brown skin of her stomach, but if the annoyed look on said woman's face was any indication of him getting any, he didn't think it would be happening anytime soon.

Eve raked a hand through her hair as she blew out an uneven breath. "Jesus, Johnny. You scared me!"

"I scared _you_? You just tried to kill me Negan style!" Coco pointed a shaky finger at the woman.

"That's because you snuck into my house through the backdoor in the middle of the night, and shh..! My dad's sleeping in the guestroom." Eve brought a red nail up to her full lips.

"You didn't pick up your phone and the front gate was locked," the biker whispered back. "My bad though," he said with sincerity in his tone. "Today was kind of rough. I wanted to be with you instead of the club."

"Oh, sorry. I was feeling tired, so I went to bed earlier than usual.. Is it anything you can talk about?"

"No," Coco sighed.

Eve nodded resolutely, "I get it. We can uhh, go to my room. If you promise to be quiet, we can have a little fun and cuddle after."

The Latino smiled softly, a gesture that the woman across from him returned in kind. He made slow, silent steps towards her until his boots brushed against her bare toes. Eve brought her left hand up to wind her fingers through his curls, she smiled when he leaned into the touch while closing his eyes. Her fingers traveled lower to cup his neck and pull his face down to her own. Their lips met in a delicate kiss that turned into several pecks until Coco took charge. He moved her back until he had her pinned against the fridge.

"Do we have to go to your room?" he asked innocently. His bottom lip pushed out a little for effect.

Eve quirked a perfect brow. "If you want me to get on my knees for you then yes."

"What if I start first?"

Coco kissed her one more time before he dropped to his knees with the surprising grace of a feline. His hands roamed up her thighs, coaxing them apart by kneading circles along her inner thigh. He used his thumbs to push at the apex of Eve's thighs. With just enough pressure, he had her staring down at him with hazy eyes.

"John," she gasped.

The bat slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor, the sound boomed like thunder and had the two lovers frozen in place. In seconds, Eve broke out of her lust filled daze to turn her head towards the shadowy hall she'd come from. She could feel her heart trying to break through her ribcage. For a brief moment, the black woman felt like she was a teenager all over again. Just as Coco opened his mouth to speak, they heard bedsprings squeak.

"Evita!" a man hollered. "Estás bien?!"

"It's nothing, Apá! I'm okay!" Eve hurriedly grabbed the Mayan, her bat, and shoved them both into her blessedly large pantry. She snatched a box of green tea next to his ear before shutting the folding door closed.

Marcus Álvarez appeared in pajamas and wielding his gun. He scanned the kitchen for any threats, but only saw the young woman picking up the bruised plums from the floor.

"Qué pasó?" he asked as he lowered his gun.

"I can't sleep, so I decided to have some tea." Eve let her nervousness come through as she smiled. "One of my coworkers texted me earlier saying there's rumours of some turf war that might go on at school tomorrow. I don't know what to make of it, but you never know. The last time there was a big fight, security managed to break it up with mace but a freshman had an asthma attack from the cloud."

Álvarez's face softened, he put his gun on the counter and squatted down to his daughter's side. He helped pick up the last two plums, gifts from her elderly neighbour Mrs. Solano, and gestured for Eve to sit with him at the table. She did so wordlessly, resisting the urge to look towards the pantry and give her father a hint at what had her up at two AM on a Tuesday night. The Padrino laid his hand palm up on the table and waited for Eve to put her hand in his. She did so without hesitation, and like magic the contact soothed her frayed nerves.

"Mija," he brushed her cheek with the thumb on his free hand, "I'll handle things, okay? I can get your tio to post a couple Mayans outside the school, scare off any pinche mocosos. They want to cause trouble, they're going to have to work for it. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded. "Sí, Apá."

"Good, I'm going back to bed. Try not to stay up all night."

"I won't, goodnight," Eve replied with a smile.

Álvarez stood up and kissed Eve's forehead before pressing his own forehead against hers. Both their eyes were closed as they took in the tender moment between a father and his child. He pulled away after a long moment that only lasted seconds, then went to retrieve his gun and disappeared down the dark hall.

Eve didn’t move until the creak of his mattress traveled to her ears and she heaved out a heavy sigh. Taking that as a sign, Coco slipped out of the pantry. He tip toed over to the shorter woman, who suppressed a giggle at seeing her Big Bad Biker Boyfriend trying to tip toe like a teenager sneaking into their house past curfew. She got up and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as she tugged him towards the entrance of the hallway.

"Come on," Eve whispered, "Apá falls asleep fast. Let's go to my room before he catches you with your hand in the cookie jar."

As if he wasn't in danger of getting his balls cut off with a bowie knife, Coco hastened his pace and grinned at the faint outline of his lover's head.

"So I get to have the cookies?"

They couldn't make it to the bedroom fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! It took me like… five??? Days to write this. I don't know, I've lost track. Oh, before you guys scream at me like "Robin, you dumb fuck, Kylie Bunbury isn't Latina!!" Bitch, I know! Eve's adopted, but there wasn't exactly a way to throw in her whole history without this becoming longer than intended. If I ever decide to make a sequel to this fic, I will gladly and thoroughly get into how Alvarez has a black daughter who's bilingual and lives in Santo Padre instead of Oakland with him, who her mother is, how much Eve knows about the club, and how him letting Happy kill her ADOPTED brother Esai affected their relationship… if he even told her the truth.. So chill, she's not the only OC I've thought about for Mayans, I have two other Latino OCs in my head, but I don't know what to do with them, so for now Eve Alvarez is what you get.
> 
> Apá: Mexican slang for Papa  
> Estás bien?: What's wrong?  
> Qué pasó?: What happened?  
> Tío: Uncle  
> Pinche mocosos: Fucking brats/booger boys  
> Sí: Yes
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I love writing for new fandoms and getting a feel for the vibe and hearing what people are looking for fanfic wise and finding out that I'm also into it. Human connections, who knew they could be so great? Not me. As usual take care of yourselves, do unto others as something something something, take a chance on love, cook something new, and go buy yourself something nice if you can.
> 
> All my love~  
> Robin


End file.
